The Stan O' War (Mark 2)
by Ford.Ye.Fiji
Summary: We all know Stanford and Stanley built a boat as kids called the Stan O' War. We also know that in episode two, Grunkle Stan was in possession of a small boat dubbed the Stan O' War. Grunkle Ford happens to run into it. Disclaimer inside.


**A/N: The Stans need to get over it and make up.** ** _Right now._** **Sorry. Anyway, my brother just went to Taco Bell and I** ** _HAVE TO MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T EAT ANYTHING,_** **so enjoy while I go panic. Have a wonderful Sunday! Or Monday depending on where you live. Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

Stanford walked along the pier of the dock and he observed the far off island where he knew the famed Grobblewonker lived. He'd heard the tale of Fiddleford and his mechanical beast, but he knew there was a speck of truth in the story. Journal 2, confirmed the existence of a Grobblewonker in the lake, but it was a recluse and it rarely showed itself to the outside. He supposed it must have been one of his old friend's lost memories bleeding through.

Stanford looked behind him where his niece and nephew were splashing each other in the bay. Mabel had begged and pleaded to go swimming and Dipper had been apprehensive. He'd gone on about how there might be strange things in the water. He'd said he didn't want to have a repeat of the 'Tooth incident' whatever that meant.

However, Mabel had dragged her brother in and the two were now laughing and splashing like kids were meant to, instead of solving dangerous mysteries. Soos, the strange handyman who was employed at his hous- er, the Mystery Shack was in the water also, watching over the kids in case anything happened and making belly flops.

His brother, Stanley, had mumbled something about checking up on his 'boat.' His brother still enjoyed fishing apparently. He shook off childish memories of huge unsolvable knots and competitions that involved tying complex knots with their eyes closed.

Stanford sighed and he nearly tripped when he saw at the edge of the pier, an old ratty boat with familiar writing on it. He edged closer, the boat was worn and patched and very very old.

He could see though, that it was in the middle of repair. Nails, a hammer, some wooden planks, and a pail of paint rested on the dock beside it.

He looked closer at the name, probably something weird like his brother or...

...

His eyes widened at the small boat that floated on the green glassy water with an almost accusing manner.

 _The Stan O' War._

Clomping footsteps alerted him of his brother's return and he straightened as Stanley came closer.

"What're you doing here, Si- er, Ford?"

The slip up with his childhood nickname was not missed by him. Stanford fiddled with his fingers and he glanced up at Stanley.

His brother was standing there awkwardly holding a fishing hat in his hands. Stanley scratched his chin and the movement revealed a band aid on his forearm and lower cheek.

Stanford flashed back to the day over thirty years ago when they had found the boat. Stanley had gotten himself into a scuffle the day before when someone had called Stanford a six-fingered freak. He'd had bandaids in the exact same spots.

Now here was the same boy- old and weary. His brother he'd once been so close too, separated by an immeasurable distance. A distance he was too afraid to cross.

Over thirty years...

Stanford decided it was time for a leap of faith, Stanley had always been the elder twin, the one who watched over him. It was his turn now.

"Do you need help fixing her up?"

Stanley's eyes widened and his brow narrowed in suspicion, but he nodded.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Aww. Look at that!"

Dipper poked his head out of the journal he was reading. Mabel had been beside him drying in the sun. She'd had her sunglasses on five seconds ago, but they were now discarded on the rug beside her after she'd stood up to get a better look at something.

"What?"

"Over there, by the docks!"

Dipper turned and he blinked as he beheld his two Grunkle's fishing in the same boat together. Just this morning the two could barely stand to be in the same room, much less the same small boat!

"See? They've made up!" Mabel clapped her hands and skipped off to where Soos was tanning.

He shaded his eyes and squinted, Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford were indeed fishing together. Grunkle Ford was tying a knot and Grunkle Stan was shaking his head and laughing at something his brother had said.

Dipper allowed himself a smile.

It was a start.


End file.
